Réflexion et Décision de Jacob Black
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Os après Hésitation, pendant la fuite de Jacob.Jacob se vois de s'imprégné d'une personne a tout pris pour oublié l'amour qu'il a pour Bella. Il retourne a Forks pour le mariage de Sam et Emily,mais avant il dois réfléchir a allé a celui de Bella. EN CORRECTION


**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut.

**Petite Précision:** Tout appartiens a la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer , seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi, seul cette histoire m'appartient, elle est tirée de mon imagination.

* * *

**Réflexion et Décision de Jacob Black**

Moi Jabob Billy Black viens de me faire rejeter encore une fois par Bella Swan. En fait non, sa fait bien trois semaines, elle m'a peut être embrassé pour que je reste au près d'elle avant la bataille. Mes côtes se sont remis très vite en places malgré que cela m'as fait énormément souffrir. Elle va se marier avec ce... ce buveur de sang sans coeur. Qui a dis qu'un vampire avait un coeur ? Bella bien sure qui d'autre. Qu'a t'il de plus pour que ma Bella reste avec lui, il n'est pas humains, il a la peau froide le visage pâle tout ce que j'hais. Je l'aime et elle aussi, mais elle ne veut toujours pas se l'avouer, elle pourrait être tellement plus heureuse avec moi, elle ne risquera aucun danger avec moi. Aucun vampire ne voudrai sa mort ou voudrais boire son sang. Tous sa parce qu'elle est avec ce Cullen.

Sam m'a dit il y a quelque jour que je pouvais oublier mon amour pour Bella en m'imprégnant de quelqu'un. M'imprégnait ? Moi ? Je ne sais même pas comment ont s'y prend, sa me déplairai pas au contraire je ne souffrirai plus. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit mot pour moi** " On ne commande pas l'amour et ben c'est comme l'imprégnation on ne s'y attend pas. Sa viens tout seule, sa c'est passé comme sa pour moi avec Emily, mais j'ai laissé Leah qui en souffre encore, mais ne dis rien. Elle est solide"** Ok, si je dois m'imprégnait sans m'y attendre je voudrais avant tout savourer la liberté de moi même. N'empêche il a était un salaud avec Leah, il ne s'ait même pas excusé au près d'elle. Je dois avouer qu'a présent je la comprends mieux que n'importe qui c'est comme si on me déchirer le cœur petit a petit. Et si je m'imprégnais de Leah ? Après tout on se comblera l'un à l'autre, après ce qu'on a vécus tout les deux cela me semble une très bonne idée même. Pour fuir Bella et son Edward je serai prêt à quitter le pays pour ne plus souffrir de cet amour. J'ai peine a croire qu'elle préfère un vampire a un loup-garou, je suis humains avant tout et j'ai le sang chaud comparer a lui. Arrêtons cette jalousie stupide, je n'arriverai qu'en m'imprégnant. Est-ce si difficile de s'imprégnait d'une personne ? Aucune idée, je ne suis pas un spécialiste. Quand je pense que Paul s'est imprégnait de ma sœur Rachel a son retour sa me donne la rage. Ma sœur ! Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de profiter d'elle qui s'est imprégnait d'elle et la voila folle amoureuse de lui sans se soucié des autres. Heureusement que Rebecca n'est pas revenue elle aussi. Jared en aurai profité pour s'y imprégnait lui aussi. Mon père est plutôt content pour elle tsss qu'elle naïvetés.

Je n'ai pas fait ce que j'avais dis ou promis je ne sais plus à Bella. Avant mon changement, avant d'avoir rejoint la meute de Sam j'allais encore a l'école et maintenant que reste t'il de ce qu'on ma appris a la réserve ? Rien ou presque rien et si j'y retournerai ? Mr. Rosarios serait plutôt ravis de me reprendre dans sa classe. Guillaume Rosarios est un homme assez gentil. Il est assez grand, moins de 2 mètre, mais pas loin. Il a les cheveux gris et épais, gris avec encore quelque cheveux de sa couleurs naturelle, le noir comme nous autres les indiens. Ses habits étaient presque toujours les même une vieille chemises a carreaux avec un vieux jean et des style ranch ou on pourrait croire a des moments qu'il sortait tout droit d'un Western. En gros s'était un bon vieux indien a l'ancienne, mais je l'aimais bien et j'avoue qu'il me manque parfois en fait je n'avais jamais pensé a lui durant tout ce temps. A vrai dire toute ses histoires avec la meute et Bella, mais surtout avec ses buveurs de sangs m'ont beaucoup préoccupé moi et la meute. En particuliers celle d'y a trois semaines, la grande batailles avec les nouveau nés. Les Cullen nous ont demandé leur aide que nous avons accepté pour la simple et bonne raison que nous devions protégé tout les humains de cette ville ainsi que la peau de Bella. Bella ? En ce moment elle doit préparer sont foutus mariage avec son buveur de sangs; dire que Seth est ami avec ce monstre je me demande comment Leah gère sa. Je ne pourrais pas voir une de mes soeur être ami avec ce sang froid ou... Même si s'était un autre vampire que cet Edward Cullen je n'aurai jamais pu supporter sa. Un vampire n'est pas fait pour vivre sur la terre, j'ai dis vivre ? Il ne respire même pas. Comment des monstres peuvent elle être ancrés sur cette terre ? Ont devrais tous les abattre.

Je devais retourner à la plush, mais deux Alpha dans une meute n'était jamais arrivés de toutes les générations. Je suis descendant de chefs Quileutes je pourrais demander le commandement de la meute a Sam, mais je me sens pas capable de dirigé une meute. Moi je serai me dirigé, mais dirigé d'autre personnes n'ai pas pour moi. Je n'aime pas tellement donner des ordres au autres, sa me rendrai mal a l'aise. Déjà que j'ai tout de même a me dirigé moi et mes pensée alors dirigé une meute me semble plus qu'impossible. C'est surtout irréel. Je serai d'accord de remplacer Sam lors de ses absence, mais rien de plus. Je suis le deuxième Alpha de la meute Quileutes, mais rien de plus enfin peut être, mais je ne le souhaite en aucun cas. Sa plairai bien a Paul de dirigé une meute, mais pas moi. Il m'a avoué: **" Tu sais Jabob, si j'étais a ta place je demanderai mon droit de dirigé la meute. Tu es quand même le descendant d'un chef Quileutes et tu as tout les droits. Je pense que sa te remotiverai."** Je ne pense pas que cela me remotive, me remotivé a quoi aussi. Parlez t'il d'amour ? Ou simplement de chasse ?

Sam er Emily ont eut Claire et donc je pense que sa ne va pas s'arrêter. Un Alpha ou n'importe qui de la meute souhaite des loups serte, mais plutôt des garçons, ils sont plus fort et bien plus stratégique. Les filles ont beau être intelligente sa ne change pas il y a eut de rare filles dans les meute. Par exception, remarque Leah y est par tristesse, sa l'occupe.

Il faut que je rentre a la Pluch ! Sinon je sens que je vais encore plus m'enfoncer dans mes pensées. Ses pensées si étranges pourtant elles m'ont accompagné durant ma longue absence. Sam voudrai que je rentre au moins pour le mariage de Bella, je ne pense pas que je n'irai pas et il m'a dis que l'idée venait de Edward Cullen ? Impossible il me déteste comme la peste. Il se pourrait qu'il veut faire la surprise a Bella, qu'elle surprise et qu'elle souffrance m'infligera t'elle encore ? Le fait qu'elle soit mariée ? Le fait qu'elle ne m'aime absolument pas ? Sa je le savais depuis bien longtemps malheureusement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller a ce foutu mariage, mais Bella était ma meilleure amie tout de même, mais si j'y aller sa serait une catastrophe totale. Je sais qu'il arrivera une catastrophe ou autre a cause de moi je suis si impulsif ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais bon. La vérité est que je ne voulais pas voir devant mes yeux le mariage de Bella et de Cullen. Il m'est difficile de voir celle que j'aime se marié a un autre c'est comme si on enfoncé le poignard qui était déjà installé dans mon cœur comme si on l'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Ou alors comme si on me détruisez le cœur a l'aide d'une grenade qui explose de suite a la minute ou elle prononcerai le **"Oui"** qui les uniront pour l'éternité. Je viens vraiment de dire **"Pour l'éternité"** concernant Bella et ce monstre arque ! Mais bon s'était bien la vérité malgré sa. Le fait que ce soit ma meilleure amie ne m'obligera pas a venir a son mariage, mais elle m'en voudra sa c'est certain. Et puis elle ne m'avait pas invité est donc je n'y étais pas obligé. La voir en robe de marié me ferait plutôt que de la complimenté, mais cela serai ma façons de la complimenté et elle le saurai si toute fois j'irai.

Je sais que Sam insisterai auprès de moi même si lui aussi n'apprécie guère Edward et les autres. En fait concernant les Cullen il ai comme moi il n'apprécie que le docteur pas parce qu'il nous a était utile non. Parce que c'est un homme ou plutôt un vampire doué de talent et c'est un homme bon malgré sa race. Faisons un petit tour de la famille. Esmée est une femme surement adorable et gentil a l'identique de Carlisle, mais elle ne sert pas a grand chose juste a être auprès de son mari et a réprimandé les autres quand ils font quelque chose comment dire de mal ? Une mère quoi. Jasper ? Tout aussi bizarre que sa copine Alice, ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux là. Très étranges l'un comme l'autre. Jasper a l'air toujours distant comme quelqu'un qui viens de surmonter quelque chose de frustrant, il est en plus de sa très méfiant et je me méfie de lui il contrôle les émotions des humains et même a leur faire décider d'une chose, un pouvoir il est comme quelqu'un immobilisé sur place. Alice elle est plutôt joyeuse à ce que j'ai vu. Son humeur jovial de tout les jours m'agace comment une personne peut elle être autant de bonne humeur comme sa. Je ne comprends vraiment pas et en plus elle est très amicale contrairement à son petit ami Jasper. Elle aime faire la fête et surtout organisé les fête a ce que j'ai pu voir l'autre fois quand elle m'avait invité et s'était aussi a cette fête que nous avions décidé nous allié avec les vampires pour la grande bataille. Emmett est un chouette type quand on regarde bien, mais ce qui m'énerve chez lui c'est sa supériorité. Il veut être le meilleur toujours, il a horreur qu'on le rabaisse. C'est un peut comme Leah. Et sa petite amie Rosalie alias blondie. Ah comme je la hais cette fille elle est blonde de plus le truc que j'hais, une fille tellement parfaite pour tout le monde. Elle a peut être un beau visage, mais elle est bien comme Emmett elle se sent supérieur au autres, définitions : Nous les loups-garous. Elle se met rapidement en colère et sa me fait rire, elle a cœur de pierre. Une vrai glace je ne l'aime absolument pas c'est fou c'est comme un deuxième Edward je la hais comme Edward, mais en moins pire. Oh mais dans peut de temps il va avoir un autre membre comme Bella. C'est bien dommage...

A ce moment précis je suis assis contre un vieille arbre a pensé tout seul. Appuyé sur un vieille arbre sur une des falaise de Portland je me suis reproché il y a quelques heures. Il y a quelques heures j'était encore au Quebec, je dois dire que j'en ai fait des kilomètres ces jours ci. Quand je pense a tout ce que j'ai pensé depuis le début je me dis que je suis idiot car ce que Paul m'a dit n'ai pas il y a quelque jour, non c'est avant mon départ, mais pour moi sa m'a l'air tellement proche et pour Sam je suis connecter a lui par la pensé. Je me renseigne a lui car je voudrai être présent au mariage. A son mariage et non a celui de Bella en tout cas pour le moment je vais y réfléchir le temps qu'Alice prépare la fête. Il faut aussi que René descende à Forks. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien qu'a ce moment ou plutôt qu'au moment de ma fugue. Je m'étais jamais senti aussi libre. Avoir Billy sur le dos m'insupporté et de plus il faisait tout pour m'occupé. Et puis j'avais décidé bien avant que je partirai, le simple fait de rester a Forks me dégouter. Le fait que je ne puisse rien faire contre la transformation de Bella me donner envie de détruire quelques milliers de vampires. Fatigué de toutes ces histoires ? Pourquoi Bella est entré dans ma vie, elle est entrée dans ma vie et aussi dans mon coeur quand elle a débarqué à Forks. Le destin nous force à faire de drôle de chose quelque fois, sa n'a aucun sens a ce que je me disais juste avant, étrange ? Surement, mais on ne commande rien ni même notre cerveau. Je me demande si je ne devrai pas retrouver au Quebec pour des gens comme Charlie et Bella il fait plutôt froid voir très très froid, mais pour moi c'est comme si sa ne changeait pas de température. Je fais plus de 42° alors sa ne me gène absolument pas comme on dit je ne suis pas frileux. Pourquoi retourné à Forks si c'est pour me briser le cœur, de nouveau. Pour une raison je retournerai à la Plush, le mariage de Sam et d'Emily. Je ne voudrai le rater pour rien au monde, Sam est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eut il me comprend très bien j'ai de longue discussion avec lui quand nous sommes connecté. Je me suis intentiné éloigné de mes deux meilleurs amis Embry et Quil, c'est dommage je l'ai aimé beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant je me suis plutôt rapproché de Sam et je me confié a lui plutôt que mes deux meilleurs amis, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais c'est ainsi il est bien plus posé et sage je savais qu'il saura m'écouter et j'avais raison et j'ai toujours raison. Il le fait toujours d'ailleurs. Je devrai l'écouter par rapport à Bella ou pas. Je suis décidé à retourner a la Plush dès maintenant ! Vaux tard que jamais. Je sais que les yeux serons rivés sur moi a mon arrivé, mais je m'en contre fiche et je ne répondrai a aucune de leur question hormis une, celle que Sam me lancera. Une et pas une de plus, j'ai décidé. Je dois passer pas Seattle pour allez a Forks.

Je me leva bien décidé a repartir vers la Plush. Je me transformai bien décidé à partir en direction **"La Plush"** je suis sure que sa ne prendra qu'une heure. Je courrai tout en traversant divers villes dont Seattle par la forêt. Je en peut m'empêcher de penser à leur réaction surtout a celle de Sam. De milliers souvenirs me vint en mémoires, de beaux souvenirs que j'ai avec la meute. Rien qui ne concerne Bella j'ai décidé de l'oublié. Comment pourrais-je oublié ces moments d'hilare, ils sont tous inoubliable, ma première transformation était stupéfiante. Je l'avoue qu'au début du stage avec Sam avant de devenir un Vrai loup-garou je n'étais pas sure que je serais un très bon soldat, j'avais peur de vivre un enfer en entrant dans la meute ne sachant quoi faire. J'entre à Forks, je ralentis doucement pour ne pas arrivé trop vite a la maison et pour éviter de surprendre trop de gens. Imaginons qu'il ai de la visite ? Ne serai t'il pas bon de retourner ? **Non, reste cela leur fera plaisir et a moi aussi, mais je ne dirai aucun mots concernant ton arrivé**. Merci Sam, je continuai donc ma route doucement ne voulant pas arrivé trop vite là bas. Sam était donc connecté a présent a mes pensé, ils se pourrais que je soit bien trop près vu qu'il a forme humaine en tout cas je pense. Je savais que s'était une mauvaise idée de revenir, mais il ne fallait pas que je ratte le mariage d'Emily et de Sam. Emily me tuerai et je ne voudrai pas décevoir Sam, je peut bien ne pas venir a celui de Bella et de son sang froid, mais celui de Sam et d'Emily c'est une autre histoire c'est comme si Emily était Paul et Sam ma sœur, je ne pourrais ne pas allez au mariage a un de mes frère. Ils sont ma famille. J'approchai de chez Emily je savais qu'ils y seraient tous. Je repris ma forme humaine et j'aperçus au pied d'un arbre des habits, les miennes. Merci Sam. Je m'habillai rapidement et commença la marche vers la maison d'Emily et y entra. Surpris Bella et son buveurs de sang est là, je n'exprime aucune expressions. Elle est toute souriante surement pour autre chose que pour moi, je remarque que Leah n'est pas là.

- Elle est partie voir son père au cimetière avec Seth. Me dit Sam

- D'accord. Fis-je

J'aperçois les autres arriver en forme de loup. Ils n'étaient donc pas là, me suis-je trop presser pour arriver en avance après leur chasse ? Sans Sam ? Etrange, Emily s'approche de moi, toujours aussi souriante celle ci heureusement elle nous donne de sa bonne humeur dans les mauvais moments. J'avoue que Sam s'est imprégné de la bonne personne, malgré le fait que Leah en souffre encore. Elle me prit dans ses bras en me voyant, ça fait du bien de rentré. Elle me fit sa petite morale qui ne me gêna aucunement sa fit plutôt plaisir qu'autre chose. Cela faisait du bien de rentrer a la maison, il me manquer plus qu'a acheter un costume pour le mariage de Sam et de Emily. La meute arriva sous leur forme humaine et habillé en trombe dans la cuisine, ils furent très surpris, mais contente de me voir ici. Ils me sautèrent dessus, ce que s'a m'avait manqué cela. J'aurai espérer que ma sœur soit dans les parages, mais apparemment non elle devait surement être avec mon père je n'imagine même pas sa réaction. Ils me posèrent des tas de questions au quel je ne répondit pas, ce qui les agaçaient, mais ils me connaissaient et ils savaient que mon silence n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Je répondais en leur souriant voilà tout. J'étais assis a la place ou je me mettait toujours. J'en avais presque oublié la présence de Bella et d'Edward.

- Et tu est venu pour ? Me demande Sam

- Ton mariage, je ne veut surtout pas me faire crever les deux yeux par Emily. Rigolais-je

- Tu repartiras ? Me demanda Bella

- Surement, j'ai grand besoin d'air. Fis-je

- Comment sa ? Tu repartiras après le mariage, mais il faut que tu remplace Sam pendant notre lune de miel. S'exclama Emily

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis venu pour sa aussi, je savais qu'il aurait besoin de moi pour ça. Et puis sa me ferait du bien de revoir ma sœur. Répondis-je

- Bien, Bella si tu veux tu pourrais m'aider après ton mariage. Je viendrai avec bonne humeur soit en sure, j'accepte à cœur joie ton invitation. Demanda Emily à Bella

Je n'écoutai pas vraiment la suite de toute façons sa parlait de mariage et tout le tralala, le truc qui ne m'arriverai jamais vu que je ne suis amoureux de personne d'autre que... Enfin je préférerai m'imprégnai pour oublié cet amour. Cet amour qui me fais tant souffrir, qu'avais-je dis ? Si j'allais a ce mariage je souffrirai d'avantage, je crois qu'en bon homme ou pas je n'irai pas, pardonne moi Bella mais sa me ferait trop de mal de te voir marié a un autre. Il faudrait qu'elle me laisse du temps a l'oublié. Une autre fille arriverai t'elle a me faire oublié Bella ? Je ne sais pas je suis tellement perdu. Pitié que Bella ne me demande pas de venir pour elle ou je crois que je vais faire un meurtre. Pitié ou j'aurai vraiment l'impression que l'amour ne veut simplement que ma mort et mon malheur. J'aurai l'impression qu'elle me coupe le cœur avec une hache tranchante. Je ne serai jamais assez fort pour surmonté cette épreuve. J'aimerai lui dire que je veux simplement son bonheur, mais il m'est difficile de les prononcer et surtout ils ne sont pas totalement vrais pour le moment. Si elle reculera le mariage je pourrais sans doute y allez avec moins de peine car oui j'irai c'est tout de même ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps et je ne voudrai pas briser ce seule liens qui reste entre nous. Notre amitié est elle en train de s'effacer comme le soleil s'efface du ciel par un nuage ? Oh sa non je ne voudrai pas, nous ne somme certainement pas amant mais je ne voudrai pour rien au monde perdre ma meilleure amie. Mais elle sera tellement différente après sa transformation que j'ai peur de perdre son amitié. Enfin...

Je me leva d'un coup sec sans regarder ou j'allais et une personne se cogna à moi. Qui donc je dois dire que je suis assez sonné pour m'en apercevoir. J'ouvris les yeux qui étaient clos. Je lui souri, pas d'un petit sourire non un grand sourire et la pris dans mes bras en la serrant très fort. Elle est tellement belle, sa fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Rachel, ma sœur est dans mes bras comme je suis heureux de la retrouver. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est avant ma fugue de loin, elle m'avait fait signe de la main mais sa ne m'avait pas vraiment marqué vu que je n'était venu a elle et ce foutu Paul s'en ai imprégné. Hum tant qu'elle heureuse sa me satisfait même si mon beau-frère dois être Paul, je la lâchai. Je la regardai de haut en bas. Elle était mince et fine sa peau était la même que la mienne, elle a les yeux de notre mère, noisette avec une étincelle dans les yeux quand elle est heureuse. Plus elle vieillit plus elle ressemble a maman, comme les photos. Elle est habillé très bien d'un pant-a-court avec un débardeur blanc, elle a toujours son collier avec son cœur dans lequel il y a la photo de maman et papa elle est toujours aussi sentimental cela se voit a des kilomètres. Ses cheveux son d'un noir profond, ses cheveux sont raide avec un franche un peut comme celle d'Emily. Je faisais une tête de plus qu'elle maintenant, on pourrait croire qu'elle a rétrécie mais c'est plutôt le contraire c'est moi qui est grandi. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi papa ne dis rien pour elle et Paul, elle est heureuse voila tout on ne peut pas lui enlevé le bonheur comme sa et puis sa ne se ferai pas surtout elle qui c'est occupé de moi étant petit après la mort de notre mère  
Rebecca resté cloitrer dans sa chambre alors que Rachel s'occuper de tout. Passons le passé est le passé. Le présent est bien plus importante, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et fronce les sourcils que ce passe t'il ?

- Tu as fugué ? Tu as laissé papa tout seul, heureusement que je suis arrivé a ce moment là. me dit-elle avec son aire supérieure

- Tu es venue pour me corrigé ou pour autre chose ? Demandai-je le plus normal possible

- En faite pour les deux. Me sourie-t-elle. Et Jacob, je suis très heureuse de te retrouvé.  
Oh et Rebecca t'embrasse. Finit-elle

- Hum bien. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te retrouvé, sa fait vraiment plaisir. Et tu m'as vraiment manqué ces dernière année. Lui dis-je en souriant

Nous nous asseyons tranquillement dehors sur une pierre et nous commençons à discuter et discuter de tout et de rien. Entre temps Bella et Edward sont partie je n'ai adressé presque aucun mot a celle ci, je m'en veux mais est-ce la seule moyen de m'éloigner d'elle et d'empêcher mon cœur battre pour elle ? Sans doute au moins c'est une idée. Cela me rassure de n'être pas le seule a souffrir en amour, devrai-je demander a Leah de m'accompagner ou serai-ce trop demandé pour elle ? Oh toute ces questions me perturbes et Rachel le remarque la preuve elle vient de me demander **qui est l'amour perdu** ? J'avoue que ce mot est le bon. L'amour pour Bella est un amour perdu, l'amour que je n'aurai jamais put avoir jamais gouté. J'aurai du ne pas me rapprocher d'elle, sa aurai était une belle chose. Est bien si je devais aller a ce mariage je le ferai, je quittai ma sœur pour allé a la rivière. Le mariage était donc demain d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Il me rester la fin de la journée à vivre alors ? M'ouais fascinant j'aurai préféré que ma peine ce soit évaporer avant ce fameux mariage. Je suis accroupis devant une marre d'eau ou se reflète mon visage, j'ai d'énorme cerne, a faire peur on dirait que je n'ai pas dormis depuis des mois. Cela était en quelque sorte vrai depuis ma fugue je n'ai pas vraiment dormi une ou deux fois je trainer toujours et sans dormir, je me rappelle qu'une fois j'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis écroulé par terre et j'ai dormis le pire dans tout sa était que je courrai sous ma forme de loup-garou et s'était en pleine journée. Ah sa me fait rire.

Oh ! J'aperçois le soleil qui se couche, je me lève et commence à rebrousser chemin avant qu'il ne fasse nuit ce qui ne tardera pas a arrivé. Le long du chemin je me demandai si allez a son mariage serait une excellent idée ? Et si je venais accompagner de Leah ce n'est pas que je l'aime par amour, mais c'est une très gentil fille je pense. Mais si je lui demande sa lui paraîtra très bizarre et surtout elle m'accusera de l'utiliser, ce que je ne veux pas. Ou alors lui dire clairement que j'aimerai qu'elle m'accompagne parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule devant le mariage de celle que j'aime ? Sa suffirait je pense à la convaincre. J'approche de la plush, je pense y mangé car les repas de mon père ne sont pas fameux en espérant que sa ne les gêne pas. J'entre chez Emily, tout le monde est là donc un de plus je ne pense pas que sa gêne. Ils sont les crocs, comme d'habitude. Je m'installe a la table avec les autres Sam m'observe avec son regard protecteur, étrange que cherche t'il a savoir. Si cela a rapport avec le mariage de Bella qu'il ne se fasse aucun soucis j'irai, je suis décidé j'irai même si pour sa il faut que je souffre. Bella est ma meilleure amie, elle ne mérite pas mon absence a son mariage. Si je ne viens pas elle m'en voudra et je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veule sa ne ferai qu'augmenté ma souffrance. Une Bella qui me déteste ne me plaira absolument pas. Je mange des lazagnes, les lasagnes d'Emily j'adore. Elle est une femme qui fait très bien la cuisine jamais je n'ai connue une fille qui fasse aussi bien la cuisine appart ma... mère. Me voilà a parler de cuisine **suis-je devenu fou ?** Complètement. Si l'hôpital psychiatrie est ouvert j'irai bien faire un petit tour. Je regarde l'heure: **20h15** ! Ouah l'heure passe a une de ses allure inimaginable ! C'est fou on dirais que le temps voudrai me voir déjà au mariage de Bella, bonne de monstre ! Je repense au reflet que j'ai vu dans la marre d'eau. Le mariage... Oh merde ! Je n'ai aucun costume pour sa, je me tape le front avec ma main pour montrer mon imbécilité.

- Qu'il y a t'il ? Me demanda Sam

- Je n'ai loué aucun costume pour le mariage de Bella. Dis-je doucement

- Oh tu y vas, très bien est bien j'avais pensé a toi quand je allé louer mon costume pour son mariage et j'en ai pris un pour toi. Me répond-il

- Oh, ben merci c'est très gentil. Dis-je mal a l'aise.

Il me fit un signe de tête comme pour dire **"Ce n'est rien"** heureusement que Sam est là sinon je pense que j'aurai enfilé un vieux truc, le truc à ne pas mettre a un mariage. Je me doute qu'Alice est mis pas beaucoup de temps à préparer le mariage et en plus c'est un vampire elle peut donc le faire assez rapidement. Je crois que c'est la seule chose que j'envie chez eux, la rapidité de faire les choses vite avec seulement leur mains. J'aurai bien voulu de sa quand j'avais coupé l'arbre pas loin de la maison qui gêner. Si je dis sa a mon père il me tuera. Je me lève et souhaita une bonne nuit a tout le monde et demanda a parler a Leah qui sembla très surprise, pas étonnant. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle va accepter sa me soulagerai d'un gros poids. Seth y va avec mon père et sa mère donc il sera accompagné. Nous allons dehors, je m'assois sur un gros tronc d'arbre callé dans le sol elle s'assit a mes côté. Je pense qu'elle a remarqué que je me sens assez mal à l'aise vu qu'elle me regarde d'un air étrange.

- Que voulais-tu me demander ? Dit-elle

- Comment tu... enfin bon je voulais te demander un service. Si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au mariage de Bella ? Ne pense pas que je me sert de toi pour apaisez ma peine, cela est faux je veux simplement ne pas être seule quand je verrai Bella marié a ce monstre. Je ne voulais pas y allez, mais cela ferai une grande peine a Bella elle est tout de même ma meilleure amie et elle le restera. Je comprends à présent la souffrance que tu endure en voyant Sam et Emily, j'avoue qu'au début je pensais que tu faisais un vrai cinéma mais j'ai eut tord de penser sa avant c'est simplement que je ne savais pas ce que s'était. Et maintenant que je suis en plein dedans je te comprends mieux malgré nos différences. Alors qu'est-ce que tu décide. Dis-je

- J'aurai voulu n'être pas seule au début alors je dirai oui, je te remercie de ta franchise. J'accepte a une condition c'est qu'au mariage de Sam tu m'y accompagne ? Je ne veux simplement pas être seule. J'ai beau être froide avec les autres, mais j'ai de vrais sentiments. Tu verras a la longue sa te fera moins mal a la poitrine. Il faut s'imprégné d'une personne ou qu'une personne s'imprègne de toi pour oublié ton amour pour Bella. Moi personne ne s'est encore imprégné de moi et donc je ne peut oublier l'amour que j'ai pour Sam. Me dit-elle

- Bien, j'accepte avec plaisir alors. Lui répondis-je

Je suis très content de sa réponse je m'attendais a ce qu'elle m'envoie chier comme a chaque fois qu'on lui adresse la parole. Elle est remplie de rage et sa ce vois à son visage. Je la comprends la rage nous détruit et c'est que je vis, j'ai la rage contre ce monstre qui a osé prendre ma dulcinée. Je l'aime bien plus qu'il ne peut l'aimer, peut être qu'elle se dit heureuse avec lui mais moi je ne crois pas. On ne peut être heureuse avec un monstre, un buveur de sang, un vampire comment peut on se dire heureuse avec quelqu'un qui n'est même pas humains. Comment peut elle être amoureuse de lui, il me donne envie de vomir ce mec ! J'ai envie de le briser en mille morceaux comme les nouveaux nés. Enfin bref, ce que je ressens en vers Leah est incompréhensif bizarrement quand elle m'a dis oui je me suis sentit bizarre. Serais-ce parce qu'elle ma rendis heureux pour une minute, d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle ou est-elle passé ? Elle a dû partir en me voyant plongé dans mes pensés. Il faudrait que j'aille parler a Sam de ses sentiment, oh non il va se moquer de moi par rapport a sa. Pourquoi je lui dirai ? Simple curiosité. Bon je me lève et je cours assez vite étant un indien doté d'un loup-garou pour rentrer chez moi, Billy y est déjà je suis sure. Aujourd'hui il devait être avec Charlie. Je regarde ma montre et je vois **21h05** je suis également devant la maison, les volets sont clos. Serait-il chez Charlie ou est-il devant la télé ? J'entre la porte n'était pas verrouiller je l'entends venir il me regarde avec ces yeux à faire pleurer, Charlie derrière lui.

- La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Dis-je

- J'attendais simplement ton retour Jacob. Me sourit-il

- M'oui désoler, bonjour Charlie, j'ai vu Bella aujourd'hui. Fis-je

- Bonjours, Bella tu dis ? Son mariage est demain tu y vas ? Me répondit Charlie

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Je souhaite une bonne nuit au deux hommes puis je j'allai dans ma chambre, elle était la même. Je me déshabillai et me coucha tranquillement. Ah qu'elle merde ! Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveille3h00 du matin qu'elle malchance, je n'arrive pas a dormir le mariage me tracasse comment sa va se passer comparer a moi, c'est étrange. Je n'arriverai donc jamais a me reposé ? Faut dire que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus dormir la nuit pendant ma fugue, mais sa reviendra. Je me réinstalle bien dans mon lit afin de trouver assez vite le sommeil. Mes paupière se ferment assez vite.

Je sens quelqu'un m'observer, je suis toujours dans mon lit je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il ai. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est mon père qui me regarde, sans doute. Oh je me souviens que Leah m'a dis oui pour m'accompagné, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je suis simplement heureux de ne pas y aller seule. Je ne sais pas comment m'imprégné de quelqu'un, il serait bien de m'imprégné de Leah au moins notre souffrance s'évanouisserai. Je sens que quelqu'un s'approche de mon lit, j'ai les yeux toujours clos. Cette personne s'accroupie aux pieds de mon lit, sa ne peut être mon père alors. Vas t'elle parler ? Je sais que c'est une fille vu son parfums, vanille quel parfums génial c'est mon préféré. Sa ne peut être Emily ou Rachel elles ont un peut prêt le même parfum, miel avec un mélange de chocolat. Un si bon parfum sa ne peut qu'être une belle femme. J'entrouvris les yeux et là je vois Leah, coïncidence ?

- Ben il était temps ! Se plaignais t'elle

- Ouah, c'est sur toi que je...rien, j'arrive. Dis-je en me levant

Je suis sortit de mon lit et je suis debout devant Leah en boxer, là n'est pas le problème elle ma déjà vu toute nu étant donné que nous faisons partie de la même meute. Mais c'est plutôt sa façon de me regarder qui me gêne. Je m'habille de mon pant-a-cour en jean puis nous sortons j'attrape un débardeur blanc en route que j'enfilai une fois dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qui prend a Leah de me levé comme sa et surtout de me tiré comme sa par le bras, on peut dire qu'elle a la pêche ce matin. Oh pas sa elle m'emmène au magasin, atroce ! Elle dû voir ma grimace car elle me réplique que j'aurai du réfléchir avant de l'inviter et parce qu'elle n'avait rien a ce mettre a un mariage. Moi faire les magasins ? Horreur j'ai toujours haïs sa. Bon elle a choisit un chouette robe j'avoue. Blanc et noir, blanche avec des fleurs noir. Sa va faire bizarre de la voir en mariage commence a 18 heure et là il est 16 heures. Oh, mais c'est pour sa que mon ventre crie famine ! J'ai dormis jusqu'a 12h et quelque et nous avons passé 4 heures a chercher dans les magasins ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'habitude, mais je pense qu'elle souhaite être tout de même très belle malgré sa. Nous rentrons a la push nous avons discutaient tout le long du trajet et je me demande si elle aussi n'est pas heureuse de ma proposition d'hier. Emily et Sam nous préviennent que Seth est chez moi vu le regard de Leah. A cette allure nous allons passer le reste du temps ensembles, elle me raconte qu'elle avait était surprise de ma proposition d'hier, hier soir. Sa je peux que la croire sa me surprend moi même. Nous avons deux heures devant nous et je pense que nous allons parler tout ce temps là vu comme c'est partie, elle est tellement concentré dans ce qu'elle dit qu'elle ne fait même pas attention que je n'écoute même pas. Elle ne m'en voudra pas de m'angoisser pour ce mariage ? Non surement pas. C'est vrai j'angoisse de ce qu'il va se passer, de ce que je vais pouvoir dire sans même y réfléchir, c'est vraiment con. Je suis vraiment bête de m'angoisser, mais je n'aimerai pas gâcher son mariage tout de même. Je pense à fuir Forks de nouveau après la lune de miel de Sam et Emily.

Voilà que 18 heures sonné a ma montre, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour arrêter la sonnerie. Leah ce tût de suite et me regarda, un sourire de compatit se dessina sur son jolie visage. **Jolie est-ce bien moi qui est dis sa ?** C'est vrai qu'en regardant elle a un vrai charme qu'elle ne veut montrer a personne dommage car bien des hommes voudraient d'elle. Je me levai ainsi que Leah, nous étions assis sur un tronc d'arbre dans la forêt. Elle se changé devant moi sans gêne, y'en a qui pourrait dire de moi que je suis chanceux surtout pour qu'une fille se change devant moi. Mais faut pas rêver nous avons l'habitude de nous voir nu avec les chasses. L'inconvénient d'être un loup-garou est que nos affaires se déchire a la transformation c'est vraiment dommage pour sa. Je fis de même en me changeant pour opter d'un smoking très chic a la place de ma tenue décontracter. Nous prenons ma moto malgré nos tenus. J'en suis sure que la maison des Cullen est déjà blindé, d'ailleurs nous arrivons a cette maison et comme je me disais elle est bien blindé la voiture de Charlie est là. Je gare ma moto loin des voiture et a la plus proche des sorties. Nous descendons puis je remarque la coiffure que Leah s'était faite avait tenue. Sa coiffure était très belle, s'était un simple chignon avec deux mèche de devant bouclé, très jolie. Suis-je tombé amoureux d'elle ? Non. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, une main se fondait dans la mienne, s'était celle de Leah je la fond de la pièce j'aperçus mon père la mère de Leah et Seth, son frère. Je vis avec rancœur Edward Cullen, mon cœur venait de se serrai a l'intérieur de ma poitrine et voilà le début du commencement de la fin de ma vie.

* * *

Avant tout, merci d'avoir lu cet Os.

**D**onnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer. Et pardonnez mes fautes.

**XoXo**

Laetii-Storry


End file.
